


몰라 (molla)

by brdfrdzen



Series: stray kids tfln requests [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I can't believe I actually wrote this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: jeongin is cute.





	몰라 (molla)

**Author's Note:**

> idk how i managed to write this lol
> 
> this short story was requested by @yuilhanpmh on twitter!
> 
> if you want a short backstory on any of the texts on the stray kids tfln, just go [here](https://twitter.com/STRAYKIDSTFLN/status/999520963560640513) and reply to the tweet with a screenshot/link of whatever text/incorrect quote you want me to write.

Jeongin is watching the music video for 'Fake Love' by BTS when _that phrase_ stumbles upon him once again. He has heard this said many times, even among his group members that sometimes speak in English to one another. He feels like he should know what it means, which is why he hasn’t asked any of his members about it, thinking they would make fun of him for not knowing.

He figured he could search the lyrics and try to see if they make any sense to him from there so he did, but it just made him more confused. He tried using Google translate next, but the translator just jumbled up his words and he couldn’t read them. Feeling annoyed and frustrated with his limited knowledge in English, he lets out an aggravated, huffed sigh and throws himself backward on the sofa he’s sitting on.

Chan, who’s sitting at the studio desk a couple of feet away from Jeongin, hears his sigh despite having his headphones on. He takes his headphones off of his ears and places it around his neck so he can hear Jeongin clearly. “What’s up, buddy?” He asks, still looking at the screen in front of him.

The young boy jumps slightly, startled by Chan’s voice. He realizes he must have sighed louder than he intended and feels a flush burning his ears out of embarrassment. He’s silent for a few beats, trying to decide on whether he really wants to include Chan in on his stupid thoughts or not. He eventually decides not to.

“It’s nothing, hyung,” he mumbles, sliding down on the couch until he’s lying down. He exits out of the internet browser on his phone and opens up a gaming app instead to forget about what happened.

The blond head hums as he clicks away on the mouse. He’s half listening to Jeongin and half not. “Didn’t really sound like “ _nothing,_ ”” he says. “If something’s really bothering you, let me know, Jeongin. You’re not alone.”

The maknae bites his lip and sits up. He’s silent again before quietly mumbling, “I just.” He suddenly starts to thinks he’s being dumbly troublesome for no reason and sighs softly. “Chan-hyung, what does ‘ _I don’t know_ ’ mean?”

The elder boy is still halfway into reality as he responds in Korean with “I don’t know.”

Jeongin frowns and looks over at his leader. “Hyung, I’m serious,” he says, thinking Chan is fooling around with him. “What does ‘ _I don’t know_ ’ mean?”

“I don’t know!” Chan responds in Korean again, still looking at the screen.

The younger takes this as a sign that Chan doesn’t actually want to be bothered with him right now so he sighs. He gets up and walks over to the studio’s door. “I’ll just ask Felix-hyung then,” he softly says and opens the door. He slips out, closing it gently behind him.

Chan, finally snapping into reality, turns around on his spinning chair to face the door that just closed. He blinks for three seconds before bursting into laughter. “This kid is so cutely innocent,” he says aloud to himself before spinning back around to face his work on the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> jeongin: chan hyung, what does "i don't know" mean  
> chan, in korean: i don't know  
> jeongin: hyung, i'm serious, what does "i don't know" mean  
> chan, in korean: i don't know!!  
> jeongin: *sigh* i'll just ask felix hyung then
> 
> [here](https://twitter.com/STRAYKIDSTFLN/status/994223371796865026)


End file.
